Hurricane Child
by Mrs. OrlandoBlooms
Summary: She left so suddenly -no one really understood why- they were forced to move on. Five years later she's spotted in Japan...with a child. This story is AU.
1. Chapter 1

Note; Hey! This is my second story. I got the idea listening to the Hush sound (obviously). the chapter will be short because i don't like long chapters(too boring). I hope you all enjoy. If you want to read the story that comes before it - it's called Black Wave and is rated M... So i hope you all enjoy this story i've been playing it out for a long time. Please Review after reading :)

* * *

**_Hurricane Child_**

_"You're the finest thing that I've done,_

_ the hurricane I'll never outrun  
I could wait around for the dust to still,_

_ but I don't believe that it ever will..."- The Hush Sound_

The red mustang rolled into the driveway of the extravagant, white, mansion and the engine was cut. Kyohei sighed and slouched deeper into the seat of his car. He wasn't ready to enter the house- it was one of those days. One of those days where she- yet again- took a hold of his mind. Her stubbornness, her vulnerability; all these traits had lured him to her. Like a flame to water, it went against nature but it happened.

It had been five year since she left. She did bother to say why she was leaving or if she would return. She just left a note explaining what to do with her stuff and that her room was to be given to Noi. No one could even fathom why she did what she did but this was the most unexpected twist. She didn't tell them if she planned to go to college or where she'd start working, maybe she did and he...they didn't hear her. Did she really hate them all that much? No.

Kyohei heaved him up, of the old, leather, seat and slammed the car door, shut. His feet dragged slightly as he walked towards the mansion. The sun blazed on him and the obnoxious cicada's mating song was loud in his ears. Almost all his muscles ached from hard labor and his clothes were drenched in sweat; another day at the site. He had decided that with his grades and people skills a job that required strength instead. He had to admit he was one hell of a worker. He was one of the youngest people working there, only twenty-three. He wasn't involved with any people or drugs. And the boss wasn't a pervert. As far as Kyohei was concerned life was pretty good.

As he entered the house, he heard silent conversation and followed it.

"... Noi Kasahara, will you marry me?"

Takanaga was on his knee with a small, velvet box in his hand. Noi was standing over him with a look of strong emotion.

"Oh, Takanaga!" She squealed. Kyohei entered the room and both set of eyes fell on him.

"We can talk about this later." Takenaga whispered.

"What?" Kyohei said with a tone of nonchalance. "Am I disturbing something?"

"Well..." Noi said, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Fine! Whatever, I'm leaving!" He shouted. Noi grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him.

"We just. Didn't want you to feel..." she didn't finish her sentence, not knowing how to end it.

"To feel what? Jealous? Sad? Yeah right." He retorted harshly.

"Kyohei!" Takenaga said in his usual reserved way but it was enough to hinder Kyohei. "I would prefer it if you kept your voice down and polite when talking to Noi."

"Psssh!" Kyohei had enough of this and decided his room would be the best place to escape to. Really, he didn't care that his love life was less than developed. He didn't need some broad to make him happy. He had a decent job, a house, a good car and his friends. Something was missing, he didn't quite know what, but he was sure he'd find it later. _Probably left my hat at work again._

Kyohei went to his bed and just dropped. He was dead on his feet. Hot summer, steel-toed boots, denim, and all that did not make a good combination. He could pay his rent and eat food with it but it wasn't any doctor's degree, like what Takenaga was striving for. It wasn't some high end chain of hotels like Ranmaru would inherit. For now; it was all how had.

Stayed still for a while and let his mind wander. Just then his stomach growled. Damnit. He got up and scratched the back of his head.

"Wonder if I could get Suna..." he stopped. His eyes alert he caught himself doing it again. Five years and he still expected he'd find her in her room with some gruesome movie, as the only light source. Only he knew she was gone. He knew she was never coming back. He knew that she didn't want come back, but he still hoped that she would.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_** Ghosts...**_

Kyohei could not get her out of his mind all night...

_He remembered she soft airy sighs like the sea. He remembered the smooth creamy skin; softer than any blanket. The black inky hair that put the night sky to shame. Her blood lips plumped up with some sweet drug that keeps his wanting their feel._

He couldn't stay here any longer he needed to get something to eat. After taking a long, hot shower; Kyohei went down stairs to get some food. When he entered the dining room all stopped. Noi, Yuki, and Takenaga looked at him as if they got caught by an authority figure or the landlady. He really was getting tired of this.

"What?" They looked at him and then each other. Noi looked happier than the others. Noi just giggled and put her head in the crook of Takenaga's neck. Kyohei knew something was up. Usually the love birds saved their lovey -dovey shit when they were sure no one was around.

"Ugh! Did you guys try to find me a date for the wedding or something?" Kyohei groaned. He wouldn't put it past Noi to try something like this. No one answered him again instead both men looked down at their laps and Noi just giggled again.

"Yuki, Tell him." Noi said gleefully. Turning to look at the spiky haired man. Over the years he too had gained some age. His face had lost allot of its child like chubbiness and he now wore glasses. Yuki brow furrowed but then he just sighed in defeat and looked at Kyohei. Somehow a thousand thoughts rushed to his head of what Yuki could possibly say.

"Well... you see I could be wrong but..."

"Just spit it out, Damn it!" Yuki flinched but went on.

"I think I saw ....Nakahara Sunako...."

"Aw! You're full of shit!" Kyohei said, turning to leave. He hated when they talked of her. The stupid bitch left and wasn't coming back. Why couldn't they just let her go like he was trying to do? _Why did they have to get his hopes up?_ Kyohei had his back to them and made his way to the door way, when....

"Wait! Kyohei, listen to the rest of it." Noi shouted. She sounded serious for once so Kyohei stayed frozen and waited. It could only get worse, right?

"At first I didn't recognize her but that was because she was wearing make up but-"

"See she's become a lady and she's in Japan!" Noi squealed. She was so wrapped up in her happy thoughts of having her best friend back she didn't realize when Kyohei walked out.

Damn it! He didn't need to hear this! She wasn't coming back! Never! He couldn't understand why they thought he'd like to hear she was coming back. It only hurt more because he knew it was a lie or if she did come back he'd have to let her go again. She left him couldn't they see that?

He sighed and dropped to his bed, his hands in his lap and her head down. Why had she even entered his life? To reject him like everyone else did? There was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Kyohei shouted.

"Kyohei, its Takenaga. Can I come in?"

Kyohei just groaned and looked away from the door. He heard the click of the door and listened for Takenaga to say what he wanted to say.

"Kyohei, what's wrong?" Takenaga waited for an answer but when realized her wouldn't be getting that her went on. "You miss her, don't you?" again Kyohei didn't answer she just stayed frozen like a life statue of "the thinker".

"What happened between you and Sunako?"

Kyohei hesitated, his shoulders dropped. "Nothing." Takenaga was the top of all his classes and constantly astonished his professor and peers with his knowledge and understanding. If Kyohei thought he could get away with such a pathetic lie he was insulting the young genius. Takenaga tried a different approach.

"Yuki saw Sunako...at the daycare centre. She was picking up a little toddler." Takenaga's eyes never left the man as he examined every gesture. He saw a flinch.

"Maybe she's a nanny now." Kyohei offered, dryly. Takenaga was not impressed and he just glared." If you're going to be difficult I won't help you."

"Just don't tell the others. Please."

"Kyohei..." Takenaga said, exasperated. This was ridiculous.

"Just don't tell them, Takenaga."

"Fine." Takenaga sighed and then left the room. Kyohei was being strange and he couldn't understand him anymore. Somehow he had changed into a stranger.

* * *

sorry about the shortness but i hate long chapters :P i hope you like it and review( i need feddback)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Child mine.**_

"Please, Kyohei!" Noi pleaded to no avail. Kyohei just about had enough of this and turned to her in mid pace.

"I said no!" Kyohei growled for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Don't you want to see Sunako-chan?" Noi asked pathetically. She looked on the verge of tears." You're not the only one who misses Sunako. She was my best friend." Kyohei sighed.

"Noi-"

"Shut up! I want Sunako-chan to be at my wedding as the maid of honor! I can't get married with out my friend there!" she scouted at him. He realized that her leaving didn't just bother him but Noi as well. He didn't realize that anyone else felt the same as him, though.

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Kyohei voice was just above a whisper.

"We can at least try..." Noi said hopefully. Kyohei considered this and went to grab his keys.

*****

Kyohei sighed and looked out the window of his car. He couldn't believe he actually was waiting outside a daycare with Noi. _'What are we going to do, kidnap a kid that looks like Sunako?' _Kyohei laughed at the though of that.

"Shhhhh!"

Kyohei sobered up and watch as children ran out of the little daycare. Some went to an old oak tree and played with dinosaur toys, Kyohei noted two little boys, fighting over a T-rex. The one little boy had blonde hair, pulled up into a mini-Mohawk. Kyohei caught a glimpse of the child's eyes- green. Kyohei sighed, _Not Sunako's_. He got a good elbow to the rib from an overly enthusiastic Noi.

"Look!" she squealed pointing at a group of little girls in a sand box, each holding their own doll. He saw what Noi was pointing at. There was a little girl in the group with short black hair pulled into two messy pony-tails. She had bright chocolate eyes matching the cookie crumbs on her face. When he looked at this child he knew it was hers. He knew it was his.

"Amaterasu!"

The little girl stopped her playing and turned to the owner of the voice. The child then got up, rashly, and ran towards the woman.

"Momma!" the girl cheered whapping her little arms around the woman's waist. Kyohei's eyes followed the woman. She was probably in her early twenties. Her hair was the same color as the child's but it was in a tight ponytail though she could not hide its amazing length. Her violet eyes were filled with adoration for the little child around her. Sunako. Kyohei gasped; when did she become so... amazing?

So Suddenly Sunako's face went from love to confusion to fear as her eyes landed on the red mustang. _Damn it_! Noi was already out of the car running towards Sunako, unaware of her discomfort. Sunako pushed herself in front of the child.

"Oh, Sunako-chan, I missed you so much!" Noi chimed, embracing a rigid Sunako.

"How did you find me?" Sunako sputtered. Noi looked slightly disheartened but answered and told her how Yuki was now working at the daycare.

At this, Kyohei walked out of the car, to the two women. They both took in the sight of him, both with displeasure. He could see Sunako straighten herself in defiance. On any other occasion he would be impressed with her but this would only prove to be a difficult argument for both of them. Without taking his eyes off of Sunako, he commanded Noi to wait in the car. He didn't want her knowing all the details between him and Sunako.

"No! Don't tell me what to do!" she snarled.

"Noi it wasn't a question. Get your butt in that are or so help me-"

"UGH! Fine!" With that Noi stormed over to the car in a huff.

Sunako bent down to her little child and told her to go play with the other children for a few minutes. Clearly she didn't want her child to see them fighting. Good. Kyohei watched the girl skipped, contently, to the other children. She was so easily distracted and so care-free. He wondered if she would even realize how horrible he was to her. A lump formed in his throat and she had to choke it down.

"How long have you been living in Japan?" He asked. His voice was quiet as a whisper.

"Since I was fifteen. I never left." She voice, on the other hand was as sharp as a knife and hurt just as much. She was being bitter. Her bitterness made him react similarly as he gritted his teeth_. 'She wants a fight, I'll give her one'._

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He snarled, outraged.

"It was none of your business." She said with the calm coolness of a reptilian. It did nothing to soften his mood.

"She's my daughter, Sunako!" he shouted a little too loudly. Sunako looked about, quickly, as to make sure no on heard him. Her eyes lingered on her daughter, she looked sad. She looked regretful. Did she know he was her father or had Sunako blocked his existence from his own child, his own flesh and blood?

"She doesn't know that." Sunako whispered. Her eyes not ever leaving Amaterasu. Kyohei felt as though she had just stabbed him and twisted the blade a little deeper into his heart. It would have been easier if she did just that but she didn't. She didn't really give him any attention, her mind was always on that little girl, squealing with glee as she slid down the daycare's purple slide. She never really paid him much mind if only to shoo him away. But that little girl was just as much here's and she was his.

Sunako started walking away, towards Amaterasu; leaving him again. Somehow something in his head clicked. He had as much right to that child as Sunako. He would prove that to her and that child would know she was his, just like her stubborn mother would. He felt the challenge rising in him as he made up his mind. He walked with confidence to the red mustang and the moody Noi. No matter how he thought it out, he should surely need her help._** Sigh...**_

**_-----------_**

**_sorry it took so long but i was having trouble with how Sunako would react. she'll probably become more OOC as the story progresses. Please review_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cuts and Bruises**_

" So...you're a father now?" Yuki inquired, though Kyohei had hardly heard him. Somehow knowing he was a father changed how he thought of thing; it put things in perspective. He felt as though he would burst with happiness. It was so hard to hold back his smile. Kyohei never thought he'd be the father type but after realizing he was he couldn't imagine not being a father. The little girl was his and Sunako's. Wow, he really was lucky. He shook his head when he realized someone was talking to him.

"Huh? What?"

"So you and Sunako have been _fully_ acquainted." Ranmaru said- the intention of his sentence was known to everyone, especially Kyohei, who was now blushing profusely.

"So what?" Kyohei said with as much confidence as a blushing man could. Ranmaru looked at him with a raised eye brow. _Stupid Ranmaru._ Ranmaru was back from school because he couldn't keep his hands off one of the professors at the University he was at and he was expelled. Now Kyohei was the victim of Ranmaru's twisted perverted jokes.

"So I guess you actually did stab Sunako."

"Shut up!" Kyohei growled as he stormed of to the kitchen, leaving Yuki and Ranmaru to mock him.

He tightened his grip on the counter and sighed. Everyone was getting on his nerves including himself. He was now and father and what was he doing? He should have been supporting her and his daughter. He made so many mistakes and time was now leaving him. He didn't want to be like his father; he didn't want to be invisible in Amaterasu's life. He didn't want her to not know what a good father looks like.

He looked to the clock and realized he would need to get going if he wanted to get to work on time. With his mind made up, he grabbed his car keys and went off to work.

--------------------

"Takano! What can I do for you?" A bulky old man asked. His eyes wrinkled as he took in the sight of his youngest worker. Kyohei always felt safe around his boss. He knew he did a good job and his boss never was unfair to him. Kyohei straightened and then sighed. It was harder than her thought to ask someone you admire for help.

" Um.. Sir, I need to ask for a raise." He lowered his eyes. He heard the chair his boss was sitting on shift.

"And why's that" ,Mr. Tamaki asked. He sounded concerned my than infuriated," Have you come into dept?"

Kyohei sigh and slumped himself into the chair in front of Mr. Tamaki's desk. Why did he have to have such a kind boss? He couldn't lie to him.

"In high school, there was this... girl. You see I made a lot of mistakes and... I got her pregnant. It was four years ago, I just found out that she kept the kid. I'm a father." Kyohei said. He didn't realize what a relief it would be to finally get it out in the open. He waited for his boss' response. There was a long gap of silence.

"Kyohei-"

"I saw her, the girl, my daughter; she's adorable. She's so care free and so lovable. I don't want her to not have a dad."

"I understand. There's nothing you can do to reverse fatherhood." Mr. Tamaki chuckled. And the then looked at his employee seriously.

" I'm glad you told me. It takes courage to confess past mistakes but it shows that you respect me " Kyohei smiled at his employer but waited silently for him to finish. Mr. Tamaki cleared his throat and proceeded." Takano, you are a good worker and I think you are in need of a good raise-"

" Thank-you, Mr. Tamaki. I won't let you down."

-------------------------

He couldn't get stop thinking about his daughter or Sunako. He done them wrong and he needed to make amines. This was his family, he couldn't make the mistakes that his father had. He couldn't leave them. Amaterasu needed him. Sunako needed him.

He looked to the clock: 3:15. He could go catch Sunako at the school, picking up Amaterasu. Quickly he ran up to his room and rolled on some deodorant. A quick glance in the mirror told him he was a mess but he didn't have the time or the patience to take a shower so he compromised with a brisk run through his hair.

The car was still warm from just recently being used. He didn't really care much. As he started the car, his impatience grew. It gave a pathetic wheeze and made a mechanical groan.

" Ah! Shit!", Kyohei moaned. The school wasn't that far but he'd have to run to get there on time- and then he'd stink. Quickly he killed the engine and jogged towards the garage door and ran into yard. The sun was at its highest point, it felt like a dull burn. The cicadas were still singing. His body felt weary but he couldn't stop. It felt as though some invisible ropes, tied around his hear , hiss lungs and ribs, was pulling him toward her, them. He was like a drifting moon floating aimlessly until a big enough planet captured him into her gravitational pull. He was under a spell, he was in a nightmare that he didn't want to wake up from.

The school was just across the street and in view. His feet felt like all they knew were running, but somehow, he managed to come to a stop. Panting, he searched out the two raven haired girls. Finally, he spotted the youngest one, his daughter, Amaterasu. She was still the same carefree girl he saw just yesterday. Her haired piled in two lop-sided buns on either side of her head, bouncing up and down. She was smiling like a fool, with her cheeked flushed from play. Her eyes- they were his. The one trait he was able to give her, but some how they were not his at all. They were so bright; it was like she had two of the brightest stars held prisoner in her eyelashes. Just looking at her, made him melt. It was no wonder she was named after the sun goddess.

While playing on the pavement, her foot caught on a stone and she fell on her hands a knees. Quick to act, Kyohei ran to Amaterasu as she began to cry. He lifted her from the ground and straightens her up to stand and looked for any cuts or bruises. What was he supposed to do? Call a doctor? Call an ambulance?

"Shhh- shhh. Everything's alright. Are you okay?" Kyohei cooed. She stooped crying abruptly, but sniffled and rubbed her fist over her nose. Kyohei took her hand and walked gingerly and slowly to the water fountain to clean the small little scrapes one her hands and knees. The water's cooling cleaned the dirt from her and eased his quickened pulse. He hadn't realized just how terrifying it was seeing her fall. He took a deep sigh and looked at the child again. She was staring at him with big brown-eyed confusion. Quickly she looked to her little shoes.

"Do ya' want to push the swing for mah?" she grumbled. Not taking her eyes of the ground. Kyohei was astonished; didn't Sunako teach her not to talk to strangers. He would have to have a word with the mother of his child.

"Um, didn't your momma tell you not to talk to people you don't know?" Kyohei replied in a gruff manner. Of course he wanted to spend more time with his daughter-

"Yes!" She pouted, but then composed her self and looked at the ground again, "But Mama told me that you were my daddy."

Kyohei wasn't expecting that she would tell her. What was he going to do now? What did it mean? He didn't have time to answer ,when a shadow covered him. He turned his head and looked up to see an older woman looking at him with alarm. She was a stout woman with sagging features and a puff of grey hair clouding her head. They were looking at each other for a while , both afraid to break the silence.

"Nana, this is my daddy." Amaterasu gleamed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

sorry about the wait but i was in florida( practically stranded) sorry to say that i won't be updating in a while, but i hope you liked the chapter. it didn't turn out the way i planned. I'm working on a new story and it's gonna be an L/Sunako fic due to the amazing Author of "The Day I Found You" plaese check out their story it's AWESOME AND COMPLETE!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Note: Sorry, the chapter is waay overdue. I have a kinda hectic school schedual.( 66 in science, 60 math..UGH!)

________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

Princess,

you contemplate your fate for hours

locked inside the tallest tower

where you stay....

Chapter5:

"When Nakahara-Chan told me she met up with the father of her child, I didn't know what to expect." Azuka-san explained as they walked up the stairs towards the apartment room, that Sunako and Amaterasu were sharing with the land lady. Kyohei looked upon the halls of the second floor with distaste. There was probably once the color of cocoa with ivory trimming about three feet up the walls. Now, the walls were all sooty and dull, the trimming was worn and the ivory paint was chipping. There was barely any lighting; he was surprised that the old woman could maneuver through the dimness of the hallway. Two-forty-seven, two-forty-five, two-forty-three; Azuka stopped in front of an aged door.

"Here we are." Azuka pulled out her key and jingled in the lock until it makes a hollow, click.

The room was hardly an up-grade but it was certainly was lived in. There was scarcely any furniture but a small futon, chair, table, and a chest of drawers. The room was dimly lit with cream shutters allowing only little slits of light to enter. The carpet was an old mossy thing from the seventies. Kyohei let himself fall into a chair. This place was awful, how could she choose to raise their child here? Did she not trust him?

Amaterasu sat on the floor next to him, with her head against his leg. It brought some comfort, knowing that Amaterasu knew he was her father.

"So when did Sunako start living here?" Kyohei asked Azuka. The old land lady- who was at the moment boiling some water- looked at him as though she was startled from a reverie. She sighed and turned to face him. She looked wearied but she told him.

"About five years ago, Sunako-Chan came to me, desperate and poor. She could hardly pay the rent; I wanted to turn her away." Azuka shivered at the memory, "When she said that she was pregnant, I was reminded of my daughter, Sakura..."

At that, the door opened and in came Sunako, her hair pulled into a practical pony-tail. She wore the usually uniform for a maid, a simple cotton dress with a starch white collar and apron hung on her waist. She looked at him as though she expected as much or far worse. She removed her cardigan and laid it across the heater, then moved toward the kitchen to begin cooking super. Azuka caught on to something and turned to Sunako and the two women spoke in hushed voices. Kyohei could not she the old woman's face but he could see Sunako's face go to shock, anger, and defeat as she turned sharply to give her full attention to the stove.

"Come on, Amat, I have some yummy cookies for you!" Azuka said, receiving the full attention of the little child, who bolted towards the door at the idea of sweets. She was jumping at the door, for the old woman to make her way there. Kyohei smiled at the frantic excitement on his daughter's face, as she and Azuka left.

He hadn't forgotten that Sunako was there, but he could think of what to say. In reality he would have wanted to yell at her, slap some sense into her, pull her close to him and just know that she was actually there. Instead he decided to avoid any unpleasantness and just ask a casual question.

"So, where are you working now?" She looked at him, raising her eyebrow in skepticism.

"I'm working at the hotel down the street. As a maid." she replied, nonchalant. "And you?" she asked coolly, whether she cared or not, she was being more civil than he would have expected.

"I work in construction." He answered. She didn't say anything, but "hmmm". He felt a little uncomfortable being around her, now. She was now the same girl he grew up with. She was a mature young woman that was bored with the world. Her eyes were still beautiful amethyst, but there were wearied and matching the light shadows under them. She gait had changed to a more graceful flow, like that of a cat's- both beautiful and deadly.

As much as he wanted to be polite and civil, there most important question kept boiling to him lips.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked. He knew how pathetic he sounded but he couldn't find anyway to mask it. It hurt to even think of what she did to him. She must have seen the pain in his eyes, her face contorted to one of sympathy and her brow scrunched.

"I didn't leave you..." She said in a wounded way. He would have felt sorry for her but her felt sorry for himself.

"Then what did you do!" He shouted. He saw something, like anger, flash in her eyes. He could tell she was getting ready for a fight.

"I took care of my child and you!"

He was taken back by her words and their delivery. He whipped his hand across his head and through his hair. It was like a punch to his stomach, to his pride. He got up and walked to her. She was leaning against the small counter. Her head down and her face covered. He had rarely seen Sunako look so fragile but it was another blow.

"Why didn't believe in me?" he asked. She looked up for a very brief moment then looked at her feet.

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't know..."

--------------------------

Sunako was caught off guard when pulled her close to him. It didn't feel right, normal. She felt vulnerable and fragile. Other people had hugged her before, but when he embraced her she felt she was melting. Oddly she grew to accept the warmth of him and imagined hugging him was similar to hugging the sun - he was like Helios. She never felt so safe. Her limbs, shoulders, and back felt weaker then they have ever been, she accepted it and let him hold her.

"It's alright to depend on me," he whispered to her ear, "That's my child and you're her mother."

As the words left his lips, a sharp cry ripped through her and shook her entire being. She held onto him as tightly as she could, her hands gripping his back like claws. He made I quiet grunt at the pain but never once threw her aside or loosened his hold. It felt like hours had gone by but neither spoke for the longest time. Sunako wondered if perhaps she had strangled him. She looked up only to see Kyohei's face. He was looking at her as though she was the world. It made her heart skip a beat; she began to loosen her arms from him in an attempt to escape. It was so long since they'd been together and being with him felt like a black dagger hanging over her head. Just looking at him made a wave sweep her into another place; leaving her breathless.

"She's beautiful."

Sunako nodded and whipped her eyes; a shallow breath was released with a shaky laugh. Sunako pulled out of his grasp and began towards the kitchen. She didn't need this right now she needed to take care of her daughter and self. She didn't need distractions, such as Kyohei. She felt a restraint on her wrist. She whipped her head back to look at him. He had that look, that rare look he sometimes showed. It was his pleading, vulnerability and need. She could never escape it, she'd seen it too much when they were living together, whenever she did something reckless, whenever she said something that meant to hurt him and separate them. It always drew her back to him but not this time.

"Please..." She whispered, not even daring to look at him.

"Sunako...." She knew that she hurt him again, but she needed to.

"You are only responsible for you daughter- that's what you wanted- not me." And with that she went to prepare dinner. She heard Kyohei stomp out of the room and slam the door. She was now alone with none but herself to blame.

____________________________________________________________________________________

****

soooo. did ya like it?lol thank-you for reading, I really appreciate it!!

_Princess_

_you where a crown that's made of flowers_

_waiting for someone to save you_

_each and every single day...._


	6. Chapter 6

Regret....

"Where's Takano?" Asuka asked, quite bluntly and informally- Sunako noted. She thrust her hands into the sudsy water and scrubbed the dished from the previous meal. She flinched, only slightly, as she remembered Kyohei leaving her. She told him to ,as reserved as she could be. Before she would have wanted him to stay near her just so she was able to be conscious of him, but those feelings had been damaged, she was now sick to be near him. She couldn't be with him and her body was telling her this, but something inside her made her revolted with her conclusion, but the idea of being in love with him again made her feel unusual….

" Not here…" She replied as though she were merely stating the pathagreon theorem. She could feel the old women's stare but chose to ignore it. "Where is my daughter?"

"Sleeping on the cot…"

Sunako's hackles raised she could her the steely tone in Asuka's voice. She knew that tonight she would not sleep peacefully…

" What happened with you and Takano Kyohei?"

"Nothing."

She heard the old woman moved towards her, her feet shuffling across the floor. Both women were no in the tiny kitchen.

"Sunako, do not lie to me!" The old woman hissed.

" I told him to leave", She shouted, her body turned to face the old woman so that they could both see each other. Sunako was tensed ready for anything the woman would do or say to her.

" You selfish woman," Asuka groaned, Sunako flinched back and tried to keep her pokerface. " How can you take the father of your child out of her life and call yourself responsible!"

"I did what I-"

"LIES! Listen to me child, you are not helping anyone by not dealing with the things you left undone. "

Sunako bit her lips and knew that the woman spoke the truth. She felt cold, the hair on her body stood. Her lower lip quivered as she tried to fight against the feelings that were usually so well contained and controlled.

"…But I'm scared."

The old woman softened. " Sunako, I sorry… I just don't want tot see my mistakes repeated… " ,She put her withered hand on Sunako's cheek, " You are a smart and independent woman. You don't need anyone to help you stand up, but don't let your stubbornness be a barrio to happiness." Asuka smiled widely, until her eyes crinkle and glow. Sunako was about to ask her what she meant when she interrupted her.

"I'll watch Amerasu. You go to her father, Kyohei…"

And with that she turned and walked to the other room, leaving Sunako alone again for the second time that day. She let herself fall against the fridge. She was so confused. She didn't what she could do.

Old memories flooded her mind, memories and promises of fulfillment. The smell of gasoline, sweat and alcohol; The feel of leather seats and skin on skin; an all to familiar tingle went down her spine. She no longer felt scared to see kyohei- she wanted to see him.

She looked at the window and saw that is was night. With little thought , she grabbed her car keys and went out the door. Her heart was thumping inside her chest the entire time. _Here goes nothing…_

* * *

_lol really short, sorry! this is just to kinda shed some light on how sunako is feeling, if you read black waves it might make some more sense -might... the next chapter might be a bith alarming ut i'm not sure( it might be alittle on the "mature" side of life, F.Y.I)_


End file.
